Marine's Snippets
by Marineblau12
Summary: Namanya Sasuke... dan dia sangat, sangat, menyukai Hinata.
1. Chapter 1

Mine

.

.

Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Mine © Petra

Warn: Typo(S), over-dramatization, and et cetera and et cetera…

.

.

Sasuke pernah bermimpi tentang sebuah tempat yang luas yang dikelilingi kaca dan dia ada tepat di tengah-tengahnya, menikmati sinar matahari yang hangat dan desiran angin yang entah datang dari mana. Lalu dia juga menemukan sebuah pintu tanpa daun di sana, dengan tirai kerang yang berkilau dan indah. Dalam mimpinya, selain dia, Sasuke juga membayangkan orang lain di sana. Dia membayangkan Hinata.

Anak perempuan itu tidak banyak bergerak. Dia hanya akan ada di sana, duduk di sebelahnya sambil bergumam tentang sebuah lagu yang Sasuke tidak ingat judulnya. Mereka duduk, diam, dan menikmati waktu yang sepi namun menyenangkan.

Sasuke tidak begitu ingat sejak kapan dia bermimpi tentang hal ini, yang dia tahu, ini sudah lama. Dia menginginkan Hinata.

Mereka adalah teman sejak kecil. Sasuke selalu jadi temannya untuk pergi dan pulang sekolah karena mereka memang bertetangga. Seingat Sasuke, Hinata adalah anak perempuan yang akan selalu menangis di pojok kelas saat serombongan anak perempuan menjahilinya dan bilang bahwa dia lebih mirip anak laki-laki karena rambutnya yang pendek. Hinata juga anak perempuan yang tidak terlalu banyak bicara, dan yang paling penting, dia satu-satunya anak perempuan yang mau bermain dengan ulat dan kepik. Sasuke pikir dia memang berbeda dengan anak perempuan kebanyakan, karenanya dia tidak keberatan saat Hinata berjalan bersamanya di sepanjang jalan menuju dan dari sekolah.

Ketika keluarga Hinata memutuskan untuk pindah, Sasuke yang memang tidak punya teman banyak merasa sedikit sepi. Tapi seperti kebanyakan Uchiha yang lain, Sasuke bisa menjalani masa kecilnya dengan baik. Anehnya, ketika Hinata kembali, Sasuke justru merasa dirinya menyedihkan. Perlahan, Sasuke mulai kehilangan kendali atas dirinya sendiri. Dia bisa tiba-tiba diam seperti orang bodoh saat Hinata muncul dan tersenyum malu-malu, Sasuke juga bisa tersedak ketika Hinata bertanya tentang tipe gadis impiannya di saat mereka makan siang, dia bahkan bisa berubah jadi seorang psikopat (dalam hati) saat senyum bodoh Naruto membuat Hinata merona.

"Sasuke kenapa?" dia ingat suara kebingungan Hinata waktu itu. Sasuke juga ingat bagaimana kesalnya dia saat mendengar Naruto mengajak Hinata makan malam di sebuah restoran mewah saat mereka berdua, dia dan Hinata, sedang ada di toko buku menghabiskan sore.

"Aku tidak suka!"

Dia ingin menertawai dirinya yang waktu itu. Dia bertingkah konyol malam itu dengan membuntuti Hinata dan duduk di belakang mereka. Tapi Sasuke tidak menyesalinya. Ini juga karena Hinata. Karena dia, Sasuke jadi orang yang menyedihkan seperti ini. Pria yang paling digilai wanita lajang di Konoha membuntuti seorang Naruto yang bukan siapa-siapa dan teman kencannya. Ah…

"Sasuke-kun…?"

Dan setelah melihat bagaimana si payah Naruto mencoba meraih tangan Hinata yang bertumpu di atas meja, Sasuke kehilangan kesabaran dan sisi rasionalitasnya. Dia berdiri, menggeser kursinya dengan kasar dan menarik Hinata menjauh.

"Aku tidak suka, Hinata…."

"…"

Sasuke kesulitan mengatur dirinya sendiri malam itu. dia meraih rambut gelap yang ada di wajah Hinata, menyingkirkannya untuk bisa melihat wajah kebingungan gadis itu lebih jelas. Tangannya bermain-main dengan ujung helaian rambut itu sebelum menundukkan wajahnya, mendekat...

Kiss…

Dan waktu seperti berhenti.

Sasuke seperti mendengar letupan kembang api di kejauhan, Hinata merasa kehilangan pegangan.

Mine…

.

Namanya Sasuke…

… dan dia sangat, sangat, menyukai Hinata.

.

"Sas, kenal Ino?"

"Hm…"

"Dia kirim salam padamu."

"…"

.

Sas, Sakura bilang titip salam."

"…"

.

"Sas, cewek tadi cantik ya?"

Sasuke cuma meliriknya sekilas sebelum tekun dengan lembar pekerjaannya lagi.

.

"Sasuke…"

"…"

Twitch!

"Sas…"

"…"

"Saasss…"

Sasuke menghela napas, "Apa?" katanya sambil melirik Naruto.

"Kapan kau menyusul?"

"Apa?"

"Menyusulku menikah…" Naruto bilang sambil mendudukkan dirinya di depan si Direktur. Dia tersenyum sedikit, tapi mereka berdua tahu senyum itu tidak sampai ke matanya. "Dia tidak menginginkan ini, Sas…" Naruto bangkit lagi, dia berjalan menuju jendela dan bersandar di sana, "Dia ingin kau bahagia."

Sasuke mendesah lalu menyingkirkan pekerjaannya ke tepi meja. Dia kemudian membiarkan tubuhnya bersandar. Wajahnya mengadah ke langit-langit, "Aku hanya bisa bahagia jika mengenangnya," pemuda itu menyahut, lalu tersenyum.

Naruto berbalik ketika mendengar langkah kaki.

Sasuke telah mengambil tas dan kunci mobilnya, "Aku akan pulang," dia bilang sebelum Naruto sempat bertanya.

.

Sasuke sempat singgah toko kue dalam perjalan pulangnya menuju rumah. Dia ingat Hinata menyukai bolu kukus rasa pandan. Saat tiba di rumah, dia sengaja tidak menyalakan lampu dan langsung berjalan menuju beranda. Di sana, dia meletakkan kue yang dia beli dan menyalakan lilin. Jasnya dia letakkan begitu saja di samping pintu geser, bersama dengan tas dan barang-barangnya yang lain.

"Sepi sekali di sini," katanya entah pada siapa setelah agak lama duduk sendiri menatap orang yang seolah-olah duduk di depannya, "Aku kesepian, kau tahu?" Sasuke tertawa tanpa suara, matanya terpejam saat dia menangis.

Sasuke lalu beranjak dari sana. Dia memilih duduk berselonjor kaki di lantai, dengan punggung bertumpu pada dinding. Sasuke sempat merasakan sebuah genggaman hangat mengisi telapak tangannya sebelum dia menyerah dan tertidur.

Hinata…

.

"Sasuke…"

"…"

"Kenapa Sasuke mau berteman denganku?"

Pertanyaan itu membuat Hinata mendapatkan sepenuhnya perhatian Sasuke. Anak laki-laki lima tahun itu berhenti berjalan. "Memangnya kau tidak suka berteman denganku?"

"T-tidak!" Hinata berpaling. Mereka kembali berjalan. "Aku suka berteman dengan Sasuke," dia berbisik, "tapi takut jika suatu saat Sasuke bosan denganku."

"Ck! Berhenti berpikir konyol seperti itu."

"Apa itu artinya Sasuke tidak akan bosan?" Hinata menyahut cepat, " Apa kita akan terus seperti ini? Selamanya?"

Saat itu, Sasuke ingin mengutuk wajah Hinata yang terlihat begitu manis ketika anak perempuan itu kebingungan. "Ya," dan entah sejak kapan kata selamanya terasa begitu baik dan melegakan hatinya.

Sasuke memang tidak pernah bisa mengerti dirinya ketika ada Hinata di sana bersamanya.

.

.

"_Oh baby, i'll take you to the sky,_

_Forever you and i…_

_And we'll be together till we die,_

_Our love will last forever and forever you'll be mine…"_

_(Mine, Petra)_

.

.

A/n: I'm trying to find my rhythm again… jadi maaf jika fiksi ini terkesan rush dan pendek. 900 words bukan angka yang cukup untuk disebut sebagai fiksi, i know, so let's name it drabble or drabbles since it'll be more than one chapter.

The plot in this chapter based on Petra's song, "Mine". It's a beautiful song, and has made me fall in love again and again and again.

Oh, please let me know what's on your opinion about this chapter before I publish the next one.

Please hit the review button below!

Salam,

Marine


	2. Chapter 2

With You

.

.

Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Dengan Nafasmu © Samson

Leap Year © Universal & Spy Glass Entertainment

Warn: AU, OOC, Misstype (s), over-dramatized

.

Ketika kau ada di sampingku

Hidupku pun terasa damai

Seperti yang tak terbayangkan dalam benakku

(Dengan Nafasmu, Samson)

.

Ini gila, pikir Hinata.

Bagaimana mungkin, seorang puteri pengusaha dan manajer terkenal di kawasan asia bisa begitu mudahnya menyukai hal-hal sederhana yang ditawarkan pria itu. Hinata tidak mengerti bagaimana bisa senyum dan tatapan mencemohnya justru bisa memikat perasaannya. Jika Hinata tidak tahu lebih baik, dia pasti akan mengira bahwa Sasuke adalah penyihir.

Iya. Penyihir jahat berwajah rupawan yang suka menghinanya.

Pertemuan mereka diawali dari Hinata yang tersesat dalam perjalanan pulangnya ke Tokyo. Ada badai waktu itu, pesawat mereka terpaksa mendarat di sebuah bandara kecil dekat laut. Hinata yang ingin menyusul Naruto memilih menaiki kapal kecil yang nekat melaut. Berdasarkan estimasi, jarak ke Tokyo bisa ditempuh selama lima jam dari sana. Tapi kapal itu karam, dan Hinata beserta penumpang yang lain selamat meski itu artinya harus merelakan barang-barang mereka terbenam ke dasar laut. Yang sempat diselamatkan Hinata waktu itu hanya ponselnya yang langsung mati karena kemasukan air.

Tersesat di daerah yang tidak dikenalnya, Hinata menemukan sebuah kedai ramen kecil di ujung jalan.

Itu pertama kalinya mereka bertemu.

Sasuke adalah anak dari pemilik kedai ramen di Konoha, sebuah desa kecil di utara Tokyo. Dia punya perangai yang, menurut Hinata, buruk. Anak itu cuek dan tidak suka bicara, dia juga suka merendahkan orang lain. Dia tertawa dan bilang Hinata bodoh saat Hinata bercerita pada keluarganya tentang bagaimana dia akhirnya bisa terdampar di sana, bagaimana dia harus mengejar waktu ke Tokyo karena hanya saat itu saja dia bisa bertemu dengan cinta masa kecilnya, dan sesempurna apa cintanya yang bernama Naruto itu di matanya.

Hinata melotot, tapi Sasuke tidak peduli. Dia justru bangkit dan meminta Hinata untuk menyuci piring karena dia harus membayar makan malamnya. Mikoto memperingatinya dengan nada berbahaya, tapi Sasuke mengabaikannya dan melenggang pergi.

"Sasuke itu memang begitu pada semua orang, kamu gak perlu terlalu memikirkannya."

Hinata ingat wajah Itachi yang tersenyum saat itu. Seandainya Sasuke juga tersenyum seperti itu, mungkin dia juga akan jadi setampan Itachi. Toh wajah mereka mirip.

Hinata, yang tiba-tiba tersadar dari pikirannya, langsung memukul-mukul kepalanya.

Sasuke yang lewat hanya mengangkat alis saat melihat ini.

.

.

Hinata pernah sangat kesal pada Sasuke, tapi tidak sampai pada tingkat benci. Dia tahu Sasuke bukan orang jahat, dia hanya sebuah jiwa yang mengurung diri untuk melindungi dirinya sendiri. Yah paling tidak menurut Hinata, karena saat malam sudah larut dan Hinata yang kesulitan tidur pergi ke dapur mengambil minum, dia akan melihat Sasuke duduk berselonjor kaki sambil melamun di serambi rumah dengan raut sedih.

Saat diperjalan mereka mengantar Hinata ke Tokyo, Sasuke akhirnya bercerita bahwa dia merindukan ayahnya. Tuan Uchiha adalah tentara yang bertugas saat ada perang sepuluh tahun silam dan belum kembali sampai saat ini. Saat Sasuke menceritakan ini, segala sifat jahatnya yang suka meledek Hinata dengan kata-kata 'mata putih' atau 'nona bangsawan' luntur. Dia berubah jadi seorang anak kecil yang menyayangi keluarganya.

Keterbukaan Sasuke mengawali langkah baru dalam hubungan mereka. Posisi Sasuke juga berubah. Dia bukan lagi seorang penunjuk jalan yang dibayar untuk mengantarnya ke Tokyo, tapi menjadi seorang teman yang bisa diandalkan. Hinata tak akan bisa lupa bagaimana menawannya Sasuke waktu dia memberikan punggungnya untuk Hinata yang bersedih karena mengacaukan pernikahan yang mereka hadiri dengan tidak sengaja dalam perjalanannya, dengan membuat kening mempelai wanitanya berdarah dan bengkak karena Hinata yang menari berputar-putar membuat heelsnya terlepas dan terbang mengenai si mempelai wanita yang langsung jatuh dari kursinya. Betapa Hinata malu saat itu dan dia senang Sasuke justru datang dan tidak tertawa. Laki-laki itu bahkan menggendongnya menuju penginapan terdekat. Dia bahkan tidak mengambil keuntungan dari Hinata yang sengaja memabukkan dirinya karena malu.

Hinata ingat bagaimana laki-laki itu tidur nyenyak di luar kamarnya, duduk bersandar menghadap pintu, dan dia merasa wajahnya merah dan hatinya berbunga-bunga. Hyuuga muda itu langsung masuk kembali dan mengambil selimut untuk di berikan pada Sasuke, kemudian dia pergi.

Sasuke sudah bangun saat Hinata kembali. Dia mengendap-endap untuk mengejutkan laki-laki itu. Ketika Sasuke berbalik dan menemukan Hinata menawarinya secangkir kopi, raut panik Sasuke berubah dan dia tersenyum. Itu pertama kalinya Uchiha itu tersenyum dan Hinata merasa dunianya berhenti sebentar.

"Kenapa?" tanya Hinata.

"Aku pikir kau sudah pergi."

Hinata mengangkat alisnya.

"Aku pikir kau kabur dan tidak akan membayarku."

Hinata diingatkan lagi bahwa Sasuke ada di sini karena uang yang dia janjikan. Ah… ini jadi terasa menyedihkan. "Aku bukan orang seperti itu," dia menyahut sewot.

Sasuke tertawa, "Aku tahu," katanya.

.

.

Pria itu terlalu sederhana menurut Hinata. Pakaiannya, cara bicaranya, dan perasaannya. Dia tidak seperti Sai yang modis, Naruto yang luwes, atau Neji yang suka mengabaikan perasaannya jika berbicara pada ayah. Sasuke adalah dirinya sendiri. Dia berpakaian seadanya, bicaranya kadang ketus dan menyebalkan, dan tidak pernah berpikir dua kali untuk satu masalah. Dia akan bilang Hinata konyol jika dia merasa saat itu Hinata memang konyol, bodoh jika gadis itu berlaku bodoh, dan tidak suka jika dia memang tidak suka. Yah… Sasuke sesederhana itu. Mungkin, pikir Hinata, itu yang membuatnya tertarik pada Sasuke.

Dia… berbeda.

Dan semuanya semakin jelas ketika mereka tiba di Tokyo.

Yang menyambutnya waktu itu Naruto. Pria Uzumaki itu memeluknya dan bilang bahwa mereka akan menikah dalam waktu dekat. Hinata harusnya senang ketika ini terjadi. Naruto adalah cinta pertamanya dan dia telah menantikan ini sejak lama. Tapi Hinata merasa ini salah karena dia tahu ayahnyalah yang meminta Naruto untuk menikahinya. Ini tidak lebih dari urusan bisnis.

Perasaan Hinata semakin tidak karuan ketika Sasuke ternyata sudah pergi, meninggalkan pintu masuk yang hampir tertutup sempurna.

Laki-laki itu belum menerima bayarannya.

Hinata melepaskan diri dari Naruto dan berlari keluar, meninggalkan Uzumaki yang kebingungan.

"Sasuke!" Hinata memanggilnya, tapi Sasuke tidak berhenti dan terus menjauh. Hinata melepaskan sepatu bertumitnya dan berlari lagi, kali ini lebih kencang. "Sasuke!"

Sasuke berhenti ketika Hinata menahan sikunya dengan keras sekali.

"K-KAU!" Hinata merasa matanya mulai berair dan napasnya tersengal, "Aku memanggilmu dari tadi!"

Sasuke berkedip, tidak mengerti dengan yang terjadi.

"Kau b-belum menerima bayaranmu," Hinata berkata dengan gugup, tiba-tiba sadar bahwa dia telah bertindak terlalu berani dengan meneriaki laki-laki ini dan meraih lengannya.

Sasuke memegang bahu Hinata dan memaksa gadis itu berdiri tegak, "Tidak perlu," katanya, "aku sudah anggap lunas, kok," dia bilang lagi, lalu tersenyum dan kembali berjalan.

Hinata menangis.

.

.

"A-aku tidak mau menikah dengan Naruto…"

Sasuke berhenti.

Hinata berbalik, Sasuke juga.

"Bukankah Naruto itu sempurna? Dia cocok untukmu."

Hinata mengelap wajahnya yang basah asal, "T-tapi aku m-me-men-menyuk-

Eh?

Hinata berhenti ketika Sasuke berlari dan memeluknya.

Hening agak lama.

Beberapa orang menyempatkan diri untuk berhenti dan melihat drama gratisan yang mereka berdua sajikan.

Dan lalu mereka berdua tertawa.

.

.

A/n:

Pertama, saya berterima kasih atas sambutan hangat yang saya terima di sini. Senang mendapat tanggapan dari review atau follower dan favorite alert yang telah teman-teman berikan. Rasanya saya diperhatikan dan itu menyenangkan. Terima kasih! ;)

Kedua, Marine's Snippet adalah sebuah kumpulan cerita singkat atau drabble dengan pair Sasuke x Hinata yang dibuat oleh seorang amatiran bernama Marineblau12. Ini sekumpulan one-shoot. Cerita di satu chapter tidak berhubungan dengan chapter lainnya. Mereka bisa berdiri sendiri. Jika menurut para reader ceritanya menggantung, Saya memberi kesempatan untuk teman-teman author melanjutkan cerita ini atau membuat cerita lain dari fiksi-fiksi di sini.

Ketiga, Maaf jika tidak memuaskan. Setelah membaca review (s) yang berharap saya melanjutkan cerita di chapter satu, saya merasa bersalah karena mungkin, saya tidak akan bisa melanjutkan itu. Saya tidak mahir menulis multichapter dan takut jika nanti justru berakhir dengan discontinued seperti fiksi-fiksi saya yang lain. Tapi, jika mood saya sedang bagus dan ide muncul untuk melanjutkan itu, akan dilanjutkan.

Keempat, Ide fiksi kali ini berasal dari film komedi-romantis Leap Year. Itu film yang bagus dan recommended buat ditonton. ^^V

Kelima, Terima kasih karena bersedia mampir dan meninggalkan jejak di fiksi saya.

Yang ini direview juga yaaa….

Salam,

Marine

.

.

"Kenapa kau memilihku?"

Hinata tersenyum dan bersandar di bahu Sasuke, "Aku senang saja," katanya singkat.

"Hanya itu?"

"K-kau menyebalkan, baik, dan perhatian. Aku pikir itu cukup."

Sasuke meliriknya, "Oh, kau suka pria menyeballkan?" nadanya terdengar kesal, tapi mereka tahu itu cuma main-main.

Hinata tersenyum.

.


	3. Chapter 3

Punya atasan yang galak itu biasa. Punya atasan yang galak tapi ganteng itu berkah. Nah, kalo punya atasan yang galak tapi ganteng dan dicurigai naksir sama laki-laki?

?

…

.

.

**Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

** Mulan © Disney**

**Warn: Over-dramatization, ooc, typo (s)**

**.**

**.**

**The General**

.

.

Semua ini dimulai dari perkataan Kiba di suatu sore pada Hinata, ketika gadis yang pura-pura jadi laki-laki itu baru saja kembali ke ruangannya dengan langkah lesu. Yah, terima kasih untuk si Jendral Uchiha yang dengan sepenuh hati melimpahkan segala pekerjaan asistennya, Suigetsu, kepada Hinata. Jika bisa, Hinata ingin sekali menjambak rambut atasannya itu. Sayang, bahkan dalam mimpi pun, laki-laki itu tetap menyeramkan.

Sore itu, Kiba yang jadi teman sekamarnya sedang asyik melamun waktu Hinata masuk. Laki-laki itu terkejut sebentar sebelum memberi senyum sumringahnya. "Hai!"

Hinata mengangguk lalu mengambil tempat di tepi ranjangnya untuk duduk, berhadapan dengan Kiba sebelum balas tersenyum.

"Kau kelihatan lelah," Kiba membuka pembicaraan, "Biar kutebak. Si Jendral?"

Hinata menghembuskan napasnya, "Kau tahulah. Dia tidak pernah berhenti menyuruhku. Ini, itu, bikin kopi, bahkan sampai membuka jendela kantornya pun aku yang mengerjakan…" tangannya terangkat menunjukkan kekesalannya, "Apa tugas si Suigetsu itu? Makan tidur?!"

"Easy boy…" Kiba tertawa, tapi ada kesedihan di matanya, "Jadi seharian ini kau bersama dengan Jendral?"

"Jangan bicara tentang dia. Dari pagi sampai tadi aku harus terus melihatnya dan sekarang aku tidak mau membicarakan apapun tentangnya." Hinata melemparkan badannya ke kasur, tiduran dengan kedua lengannya jadi bantalan. Suara derit kasur muncul dari kasur tua yang dia tiduri, Hinata mengabaikannya.

Kiba tersenyum.

"Jangan merengut. Kau jadi kelihatan manis…"

Hinata melihat Kiba seolah-olah temannya punya satu kepala tambahan di tubuhnya. "K-kau tahu kan, aku laki-laki?"

Si inuzuka tertawa. "Iya. Tapi coba kau pikirkan. Kau itu terlalu cantik untuk ukuran laki-laki." Mendengar ini Hinata memerah. "Kan? Kau bahkan tersipu. Tak salah jika seandainya Jendral Uchiha naksir padamu."

…

Apa?

"A-apa maksudmu?" tanya Hinata gelagapan. Jendral Uchiha naksir dia? Uchiha Sasuke yang galak itu? Pftt… ini lelucon abad berapa?

"Serius. Ingat-ingat. Dia hanya keras padamu, dia sering memintamu menjadi sekretaris tidak resminya, kamu adalah satu-satunya orang yang dia ijinkan lebih dari lima menit ada di dekatnya…"

"Tapi itu karena dia membuatku jadi pembantunya!" Hinata hampir berteriak, "Dan… d-dan aku laki-laki," tambahnya kemudian.

"Terus?"

"Itu tidak normal. Menyukai sesama laki-laki."

"Haah… Neji," Kiba tersenyum lagi, "Memang sejak kapan Jendral Uchiha normal?"

Hinata diam.

"Dia selalu menyita waktumu, memarahimu, dan dia yang terus ada di samping kasurmu waktu kamu pingsan karena kelelahan. Dia bahkan melewatkan jadwal makannya waktu itu."

"D-dia menungguiku di unit kesehatan?"

Kiba bangkit lalu berjalan keluar. Hinata buru-buru berdiri dan menarik lengan Kiba hingga pegangannya pada handle pintu terlepas dan pintunya terbuka, "A-apa maksudmu?"

"Hinata… Jendral Uchiha naksir padamu, sama sepertiku."

BRAKKK!

…

Berikutnya yang Kiba rasakan adalah nyeri yang sangat di sekitar rahangnya. Di depannya, si Jendral Uchiha menarik tangan Hinata, membawa perempuan yang menyamar menjadi Hyuuga Neji itu ke halaman belakang yang sepi.

"Kau menjauh darinya!" Sasuke mendesis mengancam.

"K-kenapa?"

Sasuke tidak menjawab, "Kemasi barang-barangmu. Kamarmu akan kupindah."

"Kemana?"

"Sayap Barat. Di sana kau dapat ruangan sendiri," kata Sasuke sambil berbalik. Hinata menahannya. "Kenapa? Aku suka di sini."

"Kau suka bersamanya?!"

Hinata meneguk ludah, ketakutan. "Ya."

"Kau tidak boleh suka padanya!"

Apa?

"K-kenapa?"

Sasuke diam sebentar, wajahnya dia palingkan agar Hinata tidak bisa melihatnya saat dia membuka mulut dan menjawab, "Kau. Perempuan."

.

.

"A-aku laki-laki…" Hinata mencicit.

"Aku tahu mana laki-laki, mana perempuan," Sasuke menyahut. Wajahnya sedikit terasa panas.

Suara remahan daun kering jadi petunjuk bagi Hinata yang menutup mata bahwa Sasuke mendekat. Udara hangat yang dia rasakan di pipinya jadi pentunjuk lain lagi.

"Hei…" Sasuke berbisik, "Buka matamu."'

?!

Hinata hampir menjerit waktu Sasuke menarik wignya. Sasuke, dengan senyum kemenangan, mulai mundur dan memberi Hinata waktu untuk bernapas. Tangannya mengangkat tinggi-tinggi wig itu, mengibarkannya kesana-kemari, lalu tertawa.

Itu suara tawa pertama yang Hinata dengar dari Sasuke.

"Kenapa?" Sasuke bertanya.

"A-anda… t-tertawa?"

Sasuke mengangkat alisnya, "Memang orang tidak boleh tertawa? Itu normal."

Oh Sasuke… Untukmu, itu tidak normal.

"Kembalikan wigku!"

.

.

"Jadi, siapa namamu sebenarnya? Neji bukan nama yang cantik."

"Itu nama kakak laki-lakiku. Dia meninggal karena sakit dan ayahku sudah terlalu tua untuk ikut berperang," Hinata teringat pada Hiashi saat menceritakan hal ini. Ah… ayahnya itu, apa kabar…

"Jadi kau menyamar demi ayahmu?" Sasuke menoleh.

"Ya," Hinata menyahut. "Eh, Jendral… mau kan Anda merahasiakan ini dari yang lain? Aku tidak mau keluarga kami dihukum."

"Hm…"

"Apa itu artinya?"

"Hm."

Ish…

"Aku akan merahasiakannya asal kau tidak lagi bergaul dengan Inuzuka itu dan pindah ke sayap barat, lalu jadi pesuruhku," Sasuke melirik Hinata di sisi kanannya, "Aku jenuh pada Suigetsu."

Hinata melenguh, "Tak bisakah kau melakukan sesuatu dengan ikhlas?"

Sasuke tersenyum, lalu dengan tiba-tiba mendekatkan wajahnya…

"JENDRAL!"

… untuk berhenti dan menoleh marah pada Suigetsu.

"Apa?!"

"U-uh… apa aku menginterupsi sesuatu?"

.

.

End

.

.

A/n:

Pertama, maaf untuk kesalahan yang telah saya buat sebelumnya. Semoga tidak terlalu mengecewakan… ^^V

Terima kasih untuk review dan dukungan semangatnya. Iya. Semoga saya jadi lebih sering update di sini. Untuk Bond, masih discontinued, tapi nanti akan dilanjut jika dapat inspirasi. Akan sangat menyenangkan jika teman-teman mau memberi masukan…

Fiksi saya sederhana, ya? Sebenarnya saya ingin sekali membuat tulisan yang rumit, tapi selalu gagal. Yah… kapasitas saya cuma bisa segini. Tapi semoga kesederhanaan ini jadi poin plus yang menjadi ciri saya.

Fiksi kali ini terilhami dari Mulan. Semoga tidak terlalu aneh atau membingungkan karena fiksi ini ditulis di sela-sela kesibukan ujian dan proposal.

Salam,

Marine


	4. Chapter 4

**Warn: AU, ooc**

**Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

.

"Kita dapat teman baru, perkenalkan namamu," kata Pak Guru.

Seisi kelas berubah hening.

"Ohayo. Aku Uciha Sasuke."

Lamunan Hinata berhenti.

.

.

**Summer Love**

.

.

"Pernah berpikir kenapa liburan musim panas selalu hadir di musim panas?"

"Tidak," Hinata menggeleng, "Memang kau pernah?"

Sasuke menggangguk cepat, "Tentu saja," katanya, "Aku ini pintar, jadi suka berpikir tentang banyak hal." dia berdiri dan mengulurkan tangan, mengajak Hinata pergi dengan menaiki sepeda.

"Jadi, menurutmu, kenapa?"

"Tentu saja karena dia adanya di musim panas. Kalau musim dingin namanya liburan musim dingin."

"Oh…" Hinata mengangguk-angguk paham, tapi kemudian bertanya, "Itu tidak adil, ya?"

"Hm?"

"Iya. Musim kan ada empat. Kemana musim semi dan musim gugur? Kasihan sekali mereka tidak punya hari libur."

Sasuke nampak berpikir, "Benar juga. Ah, sekarang aku jadi penasaran kenapa musim semi dan musim gugur tidak pernah liburan."

Hinata masih ingat dengan jelas bagaimana segarnya angin yang bertiup kala itu, langit yang biru, dan suara gowesan sepeda yang dikayuh Sasuke. Ah… dia bahkan masih ingat bagaimana rasanya duduk di besi antara setang dan Sasuke. Meski kejadian itu sudah lama, Hinata tidak lupa.

Waktu itu dia masih kelas lima SD. Sasuke adalah orang kota yang berkunjung ke rumah neneknya di Konoha saat liburan musim panas. Mereka bertemu karena Hinata dan neneknya bertetangga.

Mulanya Sasuke berpikir bahwa Hinata cuma anak perempuan biasa yang lemah, tidak pintar, dan takut pada serangga, tapi ternyata Hinata tidak begitu. Meski dia gampang lelah saat diajak bermain, sering jatuh waktu mengejar layangan putus, tapi Hinata tidak pernah menangis. Yang paling mengejutkan, dia justru berani bermain dengan ulat yang, menurut Sasuke, sangat menggelikan.

Dia… anak perempuan yang hebat.

Seminggu setelah mereka bertemu, Sasuke mulai menyamankan dirinya sendiri di rumah Hinata. Dia bisa muncul di suatu pagi dengan sepiring sarapan dan duduk di ruang tamu keluarga Hyuuga, dia juga bisa tiba-tiba ada di halaman belakang dan bermain rumah-rumahan dengan Hinata. Yang paling mengejutkan, Sasuke yang sangat mengagumi Itachi bisa marah besar dan bilang bahwa dia membenci kakaknya itu waktu Itachi menyapa Hinata dan menepuk pelan kepalanya.

"Dia membenciku…" kata Hinata yang matanya berkaca-kaca. Sasuke mendiamkannya setelah Hinata meminta Sasuke untuk tidak marah pada kakaknya.

"Tidak perlu kau ambil hati, Hinata," Itachi bilang sambil tersenyum, "Besok Sasuke pasti sudah baik." Untuk lebih meyakinkan Hinata, dia meraih kepala anak perempuan itu, mengajaknya mendekat dan berbisik, "Sasuke tidak benar-benar marah padamu, tuh, dia ada di balik pintu."

Hinata melirik ke arah yang ditunjuk Itachi, Sasuke kembali sembunyi.

"Sudah malam, aku antar kau pulang, bagaimana?"

Hinata mengangguk.

Saat mereka menjauh, Sasuke cemberut.

.

"Sasuke sudah tidak marah?"

"Sebenarnya aku masih marah padamu," mendengar ini Hinata tertunduk takut, "Tapi aku sudah akan pulang, jadi kita baikan," Sasuke menawarkan kelingkingnya, wajahnya masih masam, "Tapi itu kalau kau mau…" dia menambahkan.

"Tentu saja aku mau!" Hinata menyahut cepat, kelingkingnya dia kaitkan dengan kelingking Sasuke. Dia tersenyum dan pipinya memerah karena terlalu bersemangat. Kemudian, dia mendekat dan memeluk Sasuke.

Itachi bengong.

Sasuke sesak napas.

"Kapan-kapan main lagi, ya?" kata Hinata setelah kembali mundur, "Daa…"

Selama perjalanan, Sasuke tidak bicara.

.

Istirahat terasa tiba lebih lama bagi Sasuke hari itu. Dia yang berniat menemui Hinata harus menunggu dua setengah jam hingga suara bel berbunyi. Saat sebagian murid keluar untuk jajan di kafetaria, Sasuke berjalan ke meja Hinata.

"Apa kabar?" Hinata bertanya begitu sadar Sasuke berdiri di depan mejanya.

Sasuke menjatuhkan tubuhnya di kursi, kepalanya dia benamkan di antara lipatan tangannya di atas meja, "Apa ini sekedar basa-basi?"

"Hm?"

Sasuke melirik Hinata, "Kau tahu 'kan kalau nenek punya nomor telepon rumah kami?"

Hinata terlihat agak ragu sebelum menyahut, "Ya…?"

"Kau juga tahu bahwa aku tidak pernah tahu nomor telepon rumahmu."

"O… ke…?"

Sasuke mengangkat wajahnya tiba-tiba, pandangannya menatap tajam Hinata, "Kau masih tidak mengerti juga?"

"S-sorry…" Hinata ketakutan.

Sasuke mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya, "Sudahlah," dia bilang, "Tapi kalau kau memang penasaran dengan kabarku, kenapa tidak telepon saja dari dulu?" dia membuang muka ketika merasakan wajahnya panas. Sial! "Aku baik," katanya kemudian.

"A-aku juga… baik."

Sasuke melihatnya aneh, "Siapa yang bertanya kabarmu?"

Hinata gugup.

Sasuke mengusap kepalanya. "Kenapa kau masih bodoh?" katanya pelan sambil tersenyum.

.

**Fin**

**.**

**A/n:**

Terima kasih buat anak tetangga yang pagi ini lewat di depan rumah. Terima kasih untuk anak perempuan cengeng yang tertawa senang waktu anak laki-laki itu mengajaknya naik sepeda. Terima kasih juga untuk si anak laki-laki yang sangat terikat pada si anak perempuan dan selalu berdiri di dekatnya waktu mereka main dengan banyak orang yang menjadi sumber inspirasi kenapa saya menulis ini.

Terima kasih juga untuk para pembaca yang meninggalkan jejaknya di sini. Saya sangat menghargainya. Terima kasih.

Salam,

Marine.

.

.

"S-sas?"

"Hn…"

"Kenapa pindah sekolah ke sini?"

"Kau masih bertanya?!" Sasuke berdiri tiba-tiba membuat kursi yang tadi dia duduki terjatuh dan menimbulkan suara yang cukup keras, "Ish, dasar cewek lemot!" katanya sebelum pergi.

Hinata mengerutkan alisnya.

.


End file.
